


国王的长发

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Theseus had his long hair in the past
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 想看牛牛搞长发忒休斯...
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 14





	国王的长发

**Author's Note:**

> 他们好真...

极乐世界的极乐，在热恋期的情侣之间完完全全地体现在了性的欲望上。  
这是他们刚刚确认关系不久，Theseus和他的公牛Asterius，每日每夜，没羞没躁地进行着宣泄爱欲的性事。反正生前自诩雅典最英勇最强大的Theseus本就精力充沛，更何况是拥有了不死之身的现在？  
当然，比Theseus体型高出两倍多的公牛也根本不需担心什么体力不支，毕竟贪得无厌地国王比他主动地多，再加上这一根手指就足以取悦他的半兽躯，过于激烈的性爱反而会伤到他的爱人。  
这只老实憨厚的牛头可是把他金发碧眼的伴侣宠上天了，谁猜得到这长发及背的骚货曾是活生生宰了他的杀牛凶手呢？  
啊。不过他现在到算得上是挖走牛心的小窃贼了。  
总之，闲话说也懒得说，极乐福地的哪个战士不知道他们般配得很？嫉妒都来不及。再说，一场角逐对战两位情比金坚的新婚鸳鸯，赢不到甜甜蜜蜜的仙酒，反而要拖着被砍得稀巴烂的身子在自己的血泊中硬生生地吞下一斤酸酸涩涩的柠檬。  
不顾战败者满头是血摆一副鄙弃的臭脸，Theseus爱的是观众席上狂粉们兴奋的呐喊与欢呼，每当五颜六色的金边彩带在赞美的号角乐中翩翩起舞，他总会一撩自己柔顺金亮的长发，好让缤纷的条带与发丝上粘附的血迹黏在一起，搞得自己像是高贵的金玫瑰，闪亮耀眼又锋芒满身，除了他的野兽，谁都贴近不了他半步。  
他可是会为他把满身的尖刺根根掐下的。  
泡在斗兽场的一日结束得很快，荣耀的味道和仙酒一样怎么尝都尝不够。为了戒掉这从来到冥界就被惯出来的酒瘾，不如卸掉沉重的铠甲欢爱一场。  
今天的盾兵异常凶悍，完全不懂得怜香惜玉，好在被砍裂边缘的腰带更便于解脱，Theseus如是想想也算解气。  
Asterius放下巨斧，Theseus早已一丝不挂地贴在了他的身前，亲吻着他的胸肋，很可惜他的身高只能够到这儿。他煎熬到张嘴啃咬他的裹袍，连着里内汗湿的皮毛一齐往外拽。Asterius只是轻轻抚顺他垂在肩前的长发，拍拍他的后额，腾出另外一只手磨蹭他的小腰窝。精油混上了汗液变得异常滑手，Asterius掌心粗糙，也能和他光泽的皮肉顺利贴合，揉动地轻易又舒服。  
蠢牛，真是一点都不主动。  
假装堵气似地拽下公牛的衣袍，Theseus垫脚对着他的肩膀狠咬一口，急急匆匆地喊着“快点，快点。”  
仔细想想，或许真的是因为犹豫，这笨家伙才会在迷宫里败给Theseus尖锐的长矛吧？  
那都是过去式了，Theseus现在只想让Asterius胯下的巨物撑起来捅他。  
奇了怪了，是自己这幅模样还不够火辣，他怎么没有起反应？  
这让Theseus更恼火了。  
“嘿，Asterius，你的国王命令你给我勃起，然后跟我做，就在这里。”  
“不是我说..我的国王..我们真的要在这里..”  
“就在这里！”  
挣脱Asterius抱住自己的双臂，Theseus撕开对方的战袍，把遮羞的布条刷拉扯烂，跪下身子就开始了吮嗦。  
雅典国王膝下的黄金只献给他最爱的Asterius。  
再坚毅的禁欲主义者也挡不住这种诱惑。搓弄完Asterius垂挂的两睾，Theseus揪起两缕长长的金发，闭目陶醉在巨物入口的湿热感中，凭着感觉在性器的下缘系上了一个精巧的蝴蝶结。  
幼年的Theseus跟着母亲习得些女工，妇人不认为生而俊俏的男孩能够寻找父亲继承王位，但好强自尊的Theseus最终掀起巨石证明了自己。  
母亲的误判还是有些用处的，至少这个结系得不松不紧，在性器完全胀大的时候微有勒痛。  
巨物深没入喉，舌尖在茎体周围打着圈转，抽双手抹两侧垂挂下来的湿发向颈后一甩，再抬头对着顶部的粉肉用力吮吸小口，“嘬”地带着细微水声轻响，在四周无人的空斗兽场里到听得明明白白，淫荡得很。  
Theseus对着Asterius眨眨润亮的碧蓝瞳，纤长的睫毛闪着水光。侧首舔舐性器的边缘，Theseus品味着不同于蜜露仙酒的雄性荷尔蒙，还是来自于精壮彪悍的半兽男友。  
虽然自己是被宠爱充填的那一位，但他绝不抛弃尊严——让对方舒服的同时肯定也要满足自己，想方设法也要让自己爽到。毕竟那个牛头什么都不懂，第一次做的时候还抖抖霍霍地怕把他弄疼。  
指甲扣进蝴蝶结的束圈，Theseus扭动下臀用撑起的性器在对方毛茸茸的腿边蹭来蹭去。体毛丰厚的半兽身确实带劲，光是那浸湿的毛发就像是带刺的按摩器，等不到对方哼哼什么，自己就先泄了一发。  
混着下体的快感，抿着嘴唇压住茎体边缘的肉膜，Theseus摇摇Asterius小心翼翼搭在他肩上的一只手，撒娇一样迫切地暗示着。  
“我的国王..呃—”Asterius支起Theseus跪立的身子，连结在茎底的两缕金发绷紧扯拉了一下，“呃..这个..我很喜欢。”  
“什么啊？原来你喜欢的是这个而不是我优秀的口技吗？”  
推按着Asterius的小腹，Theseus猛地低头，两齿一合，拉住发结的小须，再向后上抬额，两搓打卷的金发又回到两鬓之前。  
“你喜欢的应该是我，Asterius，现在够了，我准备好了，我想你也可以了吧？”  
“可是..”  
“在擦护肤精油的时候我已经在那里面塞满了，你不需要说什么担心不担心的。快点。”  
Asterius拥住Theseus，还算健美的国王在他手里倒像个瘦小的女娃，和他在迷宫里吃过的食物看起来也大差不差，他翻过Theseus的背，拨开他遮住背肌的头发，伸一根手指滑进去探了探，直接就给那满溢出的精油给引到了最深处。  
噗啾一声顶到腺体，Theseus兴奋地一抖，疲软的前端挤出些透明的分泌物，又被刺激地半硬起来。  
两指再入，三根粗糙的手指在肠腔内蠕动起来，Theseus跟着那节律也开始前后蠕动，像极了饿疯的小幼虫。  
手指弄弄就又射了一次，不过他根本就不把这个当作是正戏，英雄在战场上百战不殆，在这种愉悦的快乐事里又怎么可能说累就累了呢？  
Asterius抽出手指，黏腻腻的精油在三指间拉出银丝，他有些害臊，不过看着自己的国王早就扔下了一切羞耻心，也懒得再去做什么心理斗争了。把滑滑的油剂在顶端抹抹匀，扩开的甬道像是流着涎水，一直都在煎熬着等待着这根巨物大驾光临。Asterius握住Theseus的肩背，想要慢慢地，却又一不小心地，整个滑溜到底。  
他没想到如此大的体型差异下，对方竟然还可以囫囵咽下巨物的全部。放一只手去照顾对方下腹的性器时，一不小心碰到上腹，隐隐约约似是顶出了自己的形状。  
噗啾噗啾液露飞溅，啪嗒啪嗒肉体碰撞，Theseus感觉自己在不断地被往前顶，直到抱住一根石柱才得以停下来。  
原来石柱还能这么用。用力扒住被利器划得有些残破的柱体边缘，他感觉身后的野兽竟是要把他按得嵌进石壁里，挺挺的胸首贴在冰冰凉凉的柱面上，硬碰硬地好不刺激。快感袭来，他淫叫喘息，空空荡荡的斗兽场满是回音。比其羞耻难堪，被淫欲冲昏的他巴不得全场座无虚席，每一位观众都能看到他和他的公牛爱得多么激烈，为他们愉悦浪漫的交合欢呼雀跃。  
碰碰撞撞，抽抽合合，他被做得失了神志，但却也清楚地明白自己高潮了几次。也许他的注意力全放在了计数上，仙馔玉露也好，胜利荣耀也罢，全都见鬼去吧，他现在只想把斗兽场变成肉欲池，供他和Asterius日日夜夜翻云覆雨。  
该死的长发已经在汗湿的身体上乱成一团，粘在各处还有些扎肤。但也管不了那么多了，Theseus感觉到对方的频率越来越快还带着些颤抖，他呼一口气放松肌肉，就等那一泄把自己的肠子灌满，最好能灌到胃里去。  
“唔—？！你—？！”  
他没料到，Asterius一把撩起他散落满身的金发，用力一顶的同时，瞬间后牵起他的脖子。  
一阵眩晕，一阵眼花，仿佛自己被折叠成乱糟糟的一团，然后再被哗啦啦的精液注得狼狈不堪。  
行吧，他输了。  
难得得浑身酸痛，Theseus被Asterius一把抱住，只觉得暖暖的绒毛在汗淋淋的身上刮擦，后穴还在不停地流着白浊，潮热未退，不知是不是Hypnos搞的鬼，还没说些事后的情话他就沉沉入了梦乡。  
...  
都怪那该死的长头发。  
“咔嚓——”  
这是Asterius端着早餐进屋时听见的第一声清脆的响音，随着卧房的门被推开，满地散落的缕缕金发堆成小丘，像是被废弃的旧国不再使用的金币残骸。  
“我的国王..你..？”  
“我觉得长发不方便战斗，”张开虎口，举着剪刀，Theseus回眸笑道，“不管是和那些战士们，还是和你..”  
呆愣在门边的Asterius憨厚得可爱，Theseus放下剪刀，将一缕鬓角勾至耳后，贴上身子，又轻轻扯拉了一下对方绑在前臂的护腕。  
“所以现在，要不要试试短发的国王我是什么味道？”  
他想沉默，却也根本没有拒绝的余地和耐心，床铺就在眼前，私人的卧室可以尽情放开了做爱。  
只是新的一轮竞技就要开始了，倒是希望他们这次可以很快解决吧..  
最好别忘了把冷掉的早餐再热一热。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自喵子的色图和群里的口嗨。


End file.
